


Blurred Lines

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt and Harry get really turned on during a Malec scene and end up having sex after filming.





	

Alec was straddling his lap, one leg on either side of his own, his hands cupping Magnus’s cheeks, reeling him in for another kiss, lips barreling down to meet his. Magnus’s hands slid to Alec’s waist, pulling him closer, angling his hips up to grid more firmly against Alec’s from his position seated on the couch of his loft.

 

Alec let out a soft moan against his lips, tracing his tongue over Magnus’s teeth. Magnus’s hips stuttered against Alec’s in response.

 

Alec continued grinding down into Magnus, Magnus’s hands sliding over Alec’s back as he twisted his body to the right, taking Alec with him and laying him down, back pressed into the couch by Magnus’s body.

 

Magnus moved his lips to Alec’s neck, nipping and kissing the skin, following the dark lines of his deflect rune. Alec groaned and threw his head back, his eyes flying shut, back arching and exposing more soft skin for Magnus to explore. Alec’s hands twisted tightly in his hair.

 

Another groan fell from his lips as Magnus took Alec’s earlobe in between his teeth and tugged, a pulse of heat going straight to Magnus’s cock at the sound. Alec tugged on his hair, bringing Magnus’s lips to his own once again.

 

Magnus continued grinding his hips against Alec’s, his hands maneuvering to Alec’s ass, lifting his hips forcefully in time with Magnus’s. Alec whimpered against Magnus’s mouth, a high, keening sound as Magnus felt Alec’s cock begin to harden against his.

 

Sweat shining on his brow, Alec pulled back, his eyes following the path of his own hands as they made their way to Magnus’s chest and started to quickly unbutton his shirt.

 

Magnus moaned as Alec’s lips came to his neck, kissing his skin, his hands trailing down Magnus’s arms, his shirt sliding down with Alec’s hands until it was fluttering to the ground beside the couch.

 

With his arms free, Magnus’s hands slid down to capture Alec’s wrists, dragging them over his head, leaning the full weight of his body on them to convey his message of _‘Don’t move’_ as he stared deeply into Alec’s eyes. Slowly, he slid his hands down Alec’s body, his eyes never leaving Alec’s, even as his head followed parallel to his hands until his head was hovering just over Alec’s hardening cock, Alexander tilting his head up to look at him, his arms still laying above his head where Magnus left them.

 

Magnus paid Alec’s cock no mind and slid his hands back up Alec’s body and under his shirt, slowly peeling it from his torso, his lips pressing soft, slow kisses to the new skin as it became exposed. As he reached Alec’s chest, Magnus paused, licking Alec’s nipples.

 

A breathy sound fell from Alec’s lips, his hips jerking in surprise. When Magnus looked up Alec’s eyes were squeezed shut and he pressed to a kiss to each closed eyelid before continuing to slide Alec’s shirt off his body.

 

Alec’s shirt got caught at his neck and Magnus’s hands continued to slide, dragging the bunched up fabric over Alec’s outstretched arms, the collar staying in place around Alec’s throat until his head was covered by the fabric. Magnus stopped dragging Alec’s shirt up, his hands moving back to Alec’s wrists, holding him in place.

 

Magnus took a moment to admire Alec’s body, his eyes tracing over his chest, his nipples, his abs, feeling Alec squirm underneath him as if he knew what Magnus was doing and wanted nothing more than to hide. Magnus slowly ground his hips down, a sharp breath falling from Alec’s parted lips, no doubt heating the air underneath the shirt covering him.

 

Magnus brought his lips to Alec’s, kissing him softly through the shirt. He pulled back slowly and rested his nose against Alec’s, his hands traveling back down to continue to rid Alec of his shirt. As soon as the shirt exposed Alec’s lips, Magnus’s were back on his, his eyes closing, not watching as Alec’s eyes reappeared and his shirt joined Magnus’s on the floor.

 

Alec’s newly freed arms circled around Magnus’s neck and they ground their hips together, both letting out breathy whimpers into each other’s mouths. The air was heating up around them and the sound of their panting breaths filled the air. Both of their cocks were hard in their pants.

 

Magnus pulled back and leaned his forehead against Alec’s his body still hovering protectively overtop of his. He pressed a much softer kiss to Alec’s lips before whispering, “I love you, Matt.”

 

“Cut!”

 

Harry froze, his body going stiff over Matt’s who was still spread out beneath him. _Alexander._ His line was ‘I love you, _Alexander_.’

 

“Shit,” Harry whispered and glanced down at Matt underneath him. Matt’s arms were still wrapped around his neck and he was breathing hard. He let out a breathy laugh as Harry swore.

 

“I love you too, Harry,” Matt replied, his eyes sparkling with humor, his voice laced with fatigue.

 

Harry looked down at him and laughed, resting his forehead against Matt’s, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Neither moved as the crew looked on, waiting for both of their laughter to subside so they could resume the take.

 

Harry shifted his hips slightly and Matt gasped underneath him, Harry’s eyes flying open. It was only then that Harry realized that Matt was hard underneath his hips, a fact that he already should’ve known. But he was Magnus then and _Alec_ was hard as he ground down into him. This was Matthew Daddario.

 

After another few seconds, he realized that he himself was hard, his cheeks flaming. Again, it was a fact that he already should’ve known. But he was _Magnus_ then and Alec was plastered up against his body. He was Harry Shum Jr. This was Matthew Daddario.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not even flinching as Matt’s lips softly met his.

 

“Ready?” Matt whispered, pulling away.

 

Harry opened his eyes and nodded, pressing a more firm kiss to Matt’s lips. He was beautiful like this, spread out underneath him.

 

“Let’s do this,” Harry replied in an equally soft tone.

 

A small smile graced Matt’s lips and his beautiful eyes shone, before he tilted his head back and they both gave a nod to the crew.

 

“Action!”

 

Magnus ground his hips down into Alec’s and Alec’s back arched against him, his arms tightening around Magnus’s neck. Magnus set his lips to Alec’s throat and kissed a line up to his jaw, ending at his lips with a biting kiss. He took Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, Alec’s eyes squeezing shut with a gasp as he followed the backward movement of Magnus’s head.

 

Abruptly, Magnus released him and Alec’s head fell back to the couch, Magnus quickly following and pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Alec’s lips.

 

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s parted lips.

 

“I love you too, Harry,” Matt replied, breathlessly and Harry barked out a laugh, Matt’s own laughter quickly following before they met each other in the middle for a teasing kiss, all tongue and teeth and laughter.

 

They must’ve missed the call for cut somewhere mid-laugh because when their laughter finally subsided and they took their lips off of each other, the crew was waiting for them, some chuckling softly, some smiling, some paying them no mind.

 

“Asshole,” Harry laughed, forcing his full bodyweight down onto Matt as retaliation.

 

“You love me,” Matt grunted underneath Harry’s weight.

 

“I love you,” Harry agreed and pressed a sloppy succession of kisses to Matt’s cheek, only pulling back when his cheek was full of Harry’s saliva.

 

Matt made a face and Harry pulled up to straddle Matt’s hips as hair and makeup came over to give Matt’s slobbery cheek a touch up, playfully admonishing Harry in the process.

 

When they were finished, Harry laid back down to blanket Matt’s body with his own once again, Matt’s arms coming back up around his neck.

 

“Action!”

 

Magnus and Alec’s lips crashed together, tongues battling and teeth nipping. Magnus dragged his hands down Alec’s body, stopping at his hips to drag them harder up against his own. Alec let out a soft groan at the pressure, jerking his hips in Magnus’s hands.

 

“Alec,” Magnus whispered, taken by pleasure, his forehead falling against Alec’s.

 

“M – Magnus,” Alec whimpered in response, his hands scratching down Magnus’s exposed back, his hips continuing to rock.

 

“I – ” Magnus tried to reply, being cut off as Alec jerked his hips up again. Magnus let out a harsh breath. “I love you, Alexander.”  


Alec tilted his chin up and captured Magnus’s lips with his own. “I love you too, Magnus.”

 

Magnus brushed his nose softly against Alec’s before kissing him again, tongue tracing his, hips jerking up. Magnus took Alec’s cheeks in his hands, forcing his face closer, not letting him go.

 

Alec whimpered.

 

“Cut!”

 

Harry pulled away from Matt’s lips slowly and wetly, their saliva tangled together on their lips. Matt laughed softly and Harry reached a thumb over from its place still on Matt’s cheek to break the string.

 

“That’s it for today, guys,” one of the crew members called. Equipment was being dragged across the set and lights were being dimmed. “You can all head out.”

 

Harry sat up slowly on Matt’s hips, still alarmingly aware of how hard the both of them were. Matt dragged an arm up to rest over his sweaty forehead. He was pulling in labored breaths. The crew was still wandering about near them, picking up and packing away the rest of the equipment.

 

Matt yawned underneath him and Harry smiled, resting his hands on Matt’s chest to push himself off of Matt’s hips and step onto the ground beside the couch.

 

“Tired?” Harry asked.

 

Matt gave a nod in response.

 

Harry chuckled and adjusted himself in his pants before holding out a hand to Matt. There was no denying he was still incredibly keyed up from the scene and it obvious Matt was too, no matter how worn out he looked. There was a flush high on his cheeks and he was struggling with the tightness of his pants just as much as Harry was.

 

Matt took his outstretched hand without a word, letting out another sleepy yawn as Harry pulled him to his feet.

 

Most of the crew was gone now, only cleaning up and clearing out the essential equipment seeing as the set was going to be used for more filming tomorrow and it was late at night already.

 

“Was good work today,” Matt slurred, a smile on his face, taking his shirt off the floor and sliding it back on his body, handing Harry his own and letting him do the same.

 

Harry nodded. “It was. You seemed to be having fun,” he teased.

 

“Oh, please,” Matt scoffed. “Like it was just me.” Very pointedly, he dragged his eyes down Harry’s body, coming to a stop at the bulge in his pants.

 

“What can I say?” Harry replied, turning to walk away. He tilted his head to look over his shoulder. “You do good work.”

 

Matt laughed as Harry started to walk off, quickly catching up with him and taking a place at his side. “I could say the same thing about you.”

 

Harry laughed as well. “Why, thank you. I take pride in my ability to bring people pleasure.” Matt’s cheeks reddened. “You know, as an actor.”

 

“Right,” Matt choked. “Of course. Pleasure’s… the goal.”

 

Harry gave him a sideways look, his blood heating at the roughness of Matt’s voice. Matt wouldn’t meet his eyes, just looked down at his shoes, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but at Harry. Harry chose to ignore this and kept walking, knowing that there was something odd about the situation between them, something that was floating in the air.

 

The last of the crew exited through the door in front of them and they were left alone to continue to make their way to the doors. The silence was tangible. Matt must’ve noticed too because he teasingly whispered to Harry, as if it were some big secret, “So, where did you learn to grind like that?”  


Laughter burst from Harry’s lips. “I was a dancer,” he replied, pausing his movements and letting Matt get in front of him before grabbing Matt’s hips, also halting his progress to the door, and ground his hips up against his. “Remember?”

 

Matt let out a sharp breath and Harry tried to ignore the effect that Matt’s body, once again pressed up against his, had on him.

 

Matt turned, their noses almost touching, whispering, “I remember.”

 

For a moment, neither moved. They just stood there looking at each other.

 

And then their lips were pressed together, hard and bruising, with no recollection of who moved first.

 

Harry brought his hands up to fist in the back of Matt’s shirt as Matt’s moved around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Matt’s heart was beating wildly under his hands, his breath coming out in pants.

 

Harry moved his lips to Matt’s jaw, kissing and sucking on the skin there, leaving marks on his throat.

 

“Harry,” Matt gasped, his arms clutching him tighter.

 

Purposefully, Harry dragged his hands down to Matt’s ass and ground their hips together, forcing a moan from Matt’s lips, his own being muffled into Matt’s neck. He could feel Matt’s cock, which had been slowly softening, come alive again against his own, his own having a similar reaction to the feel of Matt’s body.

 

Harry tilted his head back up and captured Matt’s lips once again, forcing his tongue inside of Matt’s mouth, swirling his tongue against his. He could feel Matt start to tremble against his body.

 

“Bed,” Harry mumbled, not wanting to detach his lips from the man in front of him. He pushed Matt slowly backwards towards the set stage he knew to hold Magnus’s bed, a path he knew well.

 

Matt’s hands went to unbutton his shirt once again, quicker this time, having no care for perfection as long as he got Harry’s shirt off of his body. When the last button came undone, Matt threw the shirt from his body, not caring where it landed, and ran his hands up and down Harry’s chest, groaning at the feeling.

 

They reached the double doors leading to Magnus’s room and Harry pushed them open behind Matt, hearing them slam back against the set wall as he continued to push Matt towards the bed set in the center of the room. Just before reaching the mattress, Harry grabbed back onto Matt’s ass, picking him up and setting him quickly down on the sheets, his own body following, blanketing Matt’s as his head came to rest on the pillows.

 

It was dark on the set but Harry could still see the shine of Matt’s eyes as he looked down at him, leaning forward and pressing sloppy kisses to his lips. When Harry moved his lips to Matt’s neck, Matt tilted his head back with a moan, exposing more of this throat, much like he had done while filming the scene only minutes before.

 

Harry’s hands pushed Matt’s shirt over his head quickly and then he brought his lips back down, kissing his soft lips once again. Matt was moaning underneath him, his hips stuttering up to meet Harry’s hovering over him. Both were fully hard in their jeans once again and Matt brought a hand down to undo Harry’s button, the other wrapping around his neck and pulling Harry closer.

 

With Harry’s button undone, Matt refocused his attention on his zipper, sliding it down slowly, feeling the flesh underneath. His hands moved to Harry’s ass, bunching up the material of his jeans as he attempted to push them from Harry’s hips. He grunted when his arms could no longer reach any further, leaving the denim bunched up just above Harry’s knees.

 

Harry stood up at the foot of the bed, earning a whine of protest from Matt, pushing his pants the rest of the way down and undoing the button and zipper of Matt’s. Grabbing the ankles, he pulled Matt’s pants quickly from his body and let them tangle with his on the floor, crawling back up the sheets and over his body once again.

 

Immediately, Matt pulled him down for a kiss, rolling them over so that he was straddling Harry’s hips. Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Matt again, continuing to kiss him as Matt’s hands went to his back, running up and down the skin, stopping at the top of his boxers, occasionally sliding in the tips of his fingers to tease.

 

Harry groaned in frustration and Matt laughed against his lips, a soft, happy sound that Harry couldn’t get enough of. He lifted his hips up off of Harry’s and took hold of the edge of his boxers, waiting for Harry to lift his hips up just enough towards his own so that he could slide them off without difficulty.

 

Matt threw his discarded boxers over his shoulder and looked down at the hard cock underneath him, a flush rising to his cheeks.

 

Harry flipped them over again roughly and brought his hand up to Matt’s cheek, kissing him soundly, his other palming Matt through his still remaining boxers. Matt keened underneath him, grabbing Harry’s wrist from his crotch and forcing his hand inside the fabric.

 

Harry groaned against his mouth, his hand stroking the hard flesh. Matt’s breathing had become erratic and Harry pushed his boxers down and off, exposing Matt to his eyes only. He ground his hips against Matt’s and laid his body down flat on top of his, rolling them over so that Matt was straddling his hips once again.

 

He licked a stripe down his hand and sat up grabbing Matt’s cock and his own, pumping them slowly. Matt’s breath hitched at the slide of their cocks together and he rested his forehead against Harry’s shoulder, breathing labored. He turned his head slowly and pressed soft kisses to Harry’s neck as Harry continued to stroke them.

 

Both of them were leaking precum, making Harry’s hand slide easier. Matt was moaning against his neck, rocking his hips into Harry’s hand, his cock dragging against his. Harry dragged his other hand down Matt’s back, circling a finger around his rim and Matt shuddered in his arms.

 

“Harry,” he whispered brokenly into his neck. “Can’t. I’m – ”

 

Harry immediately pulled both of his hands away and Matt whimpered. Harry laid him down on his back once again and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, his cheeks, his forehead.

 

“Shh,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Matt’s once again. He kissed his way down his chest, biting at his hipbones, licking the head of his cock. Matt’s back arched and Harry quickly sucked on a finger before pressing it into Matt.

 

Matt moaned at the feeling, thrusting his hips back towards Harry who quickly added another finger, spreading him open. When Matt was moaning and writhing on the sheets below him, Harry removed his fingers, Matt whimpering in protest at the loss.

 

Just as Harry was about to slick up his hand once more, Matt sat up next to him, spitting in his outstretched palm and rubbing it over Harry’s hard cock, dragging a groan from his lips.

 

“Matt,” Harry mumbled, his lips being covered by Matt’s own.

 

Matt dragged Harry’s cock in line with his body, pulling Harry’s body down over his own and licking the shell of his ear. “Do it,” he whispered and Harry was pushing in, Matt’s legs wrapping around his waist, his arms around his neck.

 

At first, Harry went slow, letting Matt’s body adjust, pressing his lips to Matt’s hair in comfort. His eyes were screwed shut below him, Harry kissing each of his closed lids. When his eyes opened again, Harry saw glassy tears threatening to spill over and he leaned down to capture his lips once again, his heart aching.

 

“More,” Matt whispered against his lips and Harry gave a small nod, thrusting faster.

 

Sweat was pooling in the dip of Matt’s collarbone and Harry leaned down to lick it up, Matt’s breathy gasps egging on the movement of his hips. His legs tightened around his waist, forcing Harry farther into his body.

 

Harry could feel Matt’s velvety smooth walls tightening around him and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Reaching down, he took Matt’s cock back in his hand and started stroking, hard and fast.

 

Matt was moaning loudly and Harry was suddenly conscious of the fact that they were on set, the doors to the room hanging wide open, putting them fully on display for anyone who might come looking for them but he couldn’t bring himself to care when he was so wrapped up in Matt, Matt’s sounds, Matt’s body, Matt’s beauty.

 

He continued stroking and it wasn’t long before Matt was writhing underneath him, his body arching up towards Harry’s as if there was a magnetic pull, and then he was coming all over Harry’s hand and their chests. Matt clenched around him and Harry followed quickly after, calling out Matt’s name breathlessly, falling to rest on Matt’s chest.

 

Both were breathing hard and Harry tilted his head up to nuzzle into Matt’s jaw, his palm resting over Matt’s wildly beating heart. He slipped his softening cock from Matt’s body and Matt sucked in a breath, Harry’s hand going to swirl patterns into the cum cooling on Matt’s chest, dirtying more and more of his chest hair. Matt’s eyes were closed, his arm draped around Harry.

 

Harry shifted back down Matt’s body, Matt’s arm falling from his shoulders back to the bed but his eyes remaining closed. He hummed in disapproval but his hum turned into a moan as Harry ran his tongue over Matt’s hole, leaking Harry’s cum.

 

He dipped his tongue inside, lapping up the dripping cum and crawled back up to Matt, kissing him deeply, Matt moaning at the taste. Hickies were blooming down Matt’s neck and chest, bite marks on his hipbones and Harry barked out a laugh, startling Matt’s eyes open.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“I think I went a little overboard,” Harry replied, a smile on his face as he ran a thumb over the bite marks on Matt’s hips.

 

Matt hissed as a sting of pain went through him. “Hair and makeup’s going to give me so much shit tomorrow,” Matt groaned.

 

Harry laughed again and laid down beside him. “Blame it on me,” Harry said, smiling up at the ceiling. He smiled wider, hearing Matt shift next to him and watching his bright eyes come into his line of sight, bracing himself over Harry’s body with a hand balanced on his chest.

 

“ _Everyone’s_ going to hear about this one. _Dom’s_ going to give us so much shit.”

 

Harry reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Matt’s neck, pulling him down to his lips.

 

“It’ll be well worth it,” Harry whispered and watched as Matt flushed. He laid down and rested his head on Harry’s chest.

 

“If we would’ve had to do one more take,” Matt whispered. “They could’ve caught that on camera.”

 

“Trust me, I was right there with you,” Harry replied.

 

“‘I love you, Matt,’” Matt mocked. Harry could feel him smiling that dazzling smile of his against his chest.

 

“Shut up,” he laughed.

 

“How long are we going to keep hair and makeup waiting?” Matt asked, tilting his head up. “They’ve got to take all that eyeliner off you, you know.”

 

“Well,” Harry mused. “I’d say that they’re already thoroughly pissed at the both of us so… A few more minutes couldn’t hurt.”

 

Matt laughed, tilting his head down to Harry’s chest again, tangling their legs together with a yawn.

 

“And, speaking of pissed,” Harry started. “The set crew is going to be _pissed_ at you for coming all over Magnus’s newly washed sheets.”

 

Matt waved a hand. “It was Alec.”

 

“I love you, Alexander.”  


“I love you too, Magnus.”

 

They were silent for a moment.

 

“I love you, Matt.”  


“I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
